Love Hurts -sequel to Regrets-
by raydance
Summary: What happens... after Raiha and Mikagami find each other?
1. Default Chapter

Love Hurts -sequel to Regrets- 

  
  
_When we last left them, Raiha had exacted a promise from Tokiya. Tokiya had to return to Raiha's side. Now, we see them... at the final match of the Urabatousatsujin._   
  
"Ne, Mi-chan. Where were you the entire night?" Fuuko asked immediately upon his appearance in the Hokage suite.   
  
"Out on my own," Mikagami mumbled as he walked past her into the vast sitting room where the rest of Hokage waited.   
  
"The entire night?" Kagerou asked doubtfully. The Ensui master shrugged, his chill blue eyes unmoving.   
  
Recca threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't care. Let's go."   
  
  
Raiha faded into the shadows at the VIP balcony reserved for them at the final arena. Neon was there, in a new black dress. Joker and Jisho were lounging at the chaises, chatting softly among themselves. But as Raiha stepped forward, their conversation dwindled to silence.   
  
"You're late." Neon accused sharply.   
  
Raiha shrugged and moved smoothly to lean against one of the pillars. He had more things on his mind at the moment to think about as compared to time.   
  
Jisho and Joker shot each other looks. "Eh, Raiha... you feeling okay?" Joker ventured.   
  
Neon narrowed her eyes at Raiha. "Remember what you said a few days ago to me and Kurei-sama, Raiha. You said 'It's not as if I'll be cheering Hokage at the finals'. Those were the exact words you told me."   
  
The look at Raiha gave her was enough to send her stumbling back, and sitting down heavily into a cushy sofa with a startled yelp.   
  
"I can remember perfectly well, Neon-san," Raiha said, in a cold polite voice that sent mild shivers down their spines. His gaze flickered to the other two men who quickly started another loud mindless conversation before returning to the arena. _Forgive me, Kurei-sama. I fear I must break that promise._   
  
  
"From the north entrance, of Team Hokage, Mikagami Tokiya!" Demi announced spiritedly into the microphone. From all about them, screaming fangirls cheered as their idol walked through the door. But he had only eyes for someone at the south. The blue eyes met amber ones, and in that split second, a flood of emotion swept through to them. Mikagami had to look away, and Raiha shook his head to clear his thoughts.   
  
_You promised to come back, Tokiya. You must._   
  
_I promised I'd return, Raiha. I will._   
  
  
Listlessly, Raiha watched as Noroi defeated Domon. Somehow, fights didn't excite him so much anymore. Not when the next fight would be...   
  
"The next match! Mikagami Tokiya, and Kai!"   
  
At the balcony, Jisho could sense a change in Raiha. He hadn't moved from his position, but it was as if Raiha was now filled with awareness... and his eyes were glinting in a dangerous manner. Slowly, Jisho edged away from him, a slow step at a time.   
  
  
Raiha knew it would happen. With a growing dread, he watched as Kai told Mikagami just who had ordered the murder of Mikagami Mifuyu.   
  
"It was our teacher. Meguri Kyozan." Kai said, a feral grin on his face.   
  
Raiha could see the shock take over Mikagami. His movements, once so fluid like his element of water now became leaden and heavy. He dodged blows a beat too slow, causing himself to be weakened... bit by bit.   
  
The entire arena was silent as Mikagami tried, futilely, to fight back.   
  
"I am your superior, Mikagami." Kai exulted as he raised the Ice Sword. "And Meguri himself told me so!"   
  
  
For Raiha... time slowed. The scene played sluggishly, as if the fighters on the screen were underwater. In horror, he watched Kai charge towards Mikagami. In horror, he watched Mikagami realise Kai's move a split second too late. Mikagami tried to jump away, but his leap was agonisingly slow...   
  
"No... Tokiya!" Raiha heard a voice call brokenly and ring out in the still air as he ran towards the railings. It wasn't till later that he realised the despairing cry was his own. In the stunned silence, his amber gaze fell upon the bloody scene.   
  
"Kami-sama..." Raiha squeezed his eyes shut and slid to his knees. His worst nightmare had come true.   
  
  
Impassively, Kurei stood on the platform. His stony gaze never faltered as Kai ran Mikagami through with the Ice Sword.   
  
Neon gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes staring at the unmistakable piercing of the Ice Sword through Mikagami.   
  
Joker and Jisho bowed their heads, as they watched their colleague clutching at the metal bars of the railings, disbelief in his gaze.   
  
  
Raiha pushed Joker and Jisho away from the doorway as he raced down the stairs to the arena. Suddenly, he didn't care if Kurei were to kill him later. If it meant seeing Mikagami for the last time... it was worth it.   
  
He appeared by Mikagami's side, after pulling aside Recca and Fuuko, who weren't really helping much by floundering by Mikagami's side.   
  
"Where's Yanagi?" Raiha said tersely to the gaping Hokage as he gently cradled Mikagami's head.   
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Recca blustered.   
  
"Shut up. I asked you a question. Now can you get your girlfriend here before MY boyfriend dies?" Raiha snapped back.   
  
That threw them off track for a while. While they stood there like goldfishes, Raiha spoke again. "Demi, get the stretcher. Yoko, the next match is to WAIT until Mikagami is safely off the platform. The rest of you, stay back and give him some air. Recca, if you will stop goggling, I ASKED YOU A BLOODY QUESTION."   
  
"Yanagi... she's... up there."   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"She used up all of her energy healing Domon just now... so she's... asleep."   
  
For the first time in his life, Kurei saw his ninja close his eyes in a look of utter despair.   
  
  
"Tokiya... Tokiya, can you hear me?"   
  
Mikagami arose from a drowsy stupor to look up into amber eyes.   
  
"Hello Raiha."   
  
"Hello Tokiya." Raiha's answer was gentle, and Mikagami could feel himself in Raiha's strong embrace.   
  
Mikagami looked down at himself. Saw the blood. Saw the gaping wound. Saw his inevitable death.   
  
"I think I'll have to break my promise, huh? Raiha?"   
  
"Shut up, you silly thing. You will live until the stretcher comes and brings you to the arena hospital so that the doctors can sew you up and I can whisk you off to my room again. This time we'll stay inside the entire day and to hell with the world. You hear me? You will live and you will keep your eyes open. Talk to me. Talk to me, Tokiya."   
  
"You know... I never told you in so many words... but Raiha..." Mikagami coughed and Raiha held him closer.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I love you. Kiss me, you fool. Stop crying."   
  
Mikagami reached up and touched Raiha's face, flicking away a solitary tear that rolled down Raiha's cheek. A ghostly smile wavered at the corner of Mikagami's mouth, and as he leaned up to Raiha, Raiha closed his eyes and waited for the kiss that would never come. 

~owari~ 

  
  
  
want full notes? check out the link. but i guess this one is gonna acquire much hate mail thanks to OOC-ness as well as the death of Mikagami... Don't flame me, I love Mikagami as much as you guys do, but well. When you feel like the world is one big blah, you do stupid things like write death fics.   
  


** [notes to love hurts][1]**

1. Default Chapter2. Love Hurts -notes- Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: lovehurtsnotes.html
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F365071%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F365071%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F365071%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F365071%2F1%2F



	2. Love Hurts -notes-

Notes to Love Hurts

  
  
  
Ah well. No particular in-jokes here... I couldn't really add any into such a fic anyhow.   
  
This sequel has been sitting in my head for a long long while, just that I never got around to finishing it or writing it down somewhere. So one night, being very very down, I just decided to write it.   
  
I guess this fic chronicles a particular point in my life too, a metaphorical death of a lover to me... likewise, my friends. I await a kiss that will never come. -laugh- Oh yeah, I'm bitter. Who wouldn't be, if someone you thought you loved and who you thought loved you back actually stopped loving you?   
  
I think I'm getting a little confusing here. I'll stop yapping about my situation and talk more about the fic.   
  
As I said, I had been thinking about it. And I was writing [typing, if you will] this fic, I found myself having to stop quite a few times in the process.   
  
One reason was that I wanted the readers to see it the way I did. The loss of someone close to you is really utterly crippling. I wanted the readers to see the devastation of Raiha, the heart-wrenching way Mikagami could never complete the kiss... but the problem is, because I really wanted to finish this, I couldn't write with the same depth of emotion I felt, which is really very much a pity. then again, even if i took my time on it... it would never have the same impact the images of this story had on me. when i first plotted out my story... i started crying, because somehow... my situation came into play. love hurts. especially when the love isn't or can't be returned. so i'm soft. excuse me. -shrug-   
  
as per usual, the fic has much of me in it. and is a very metaphorical thing to my entire situation. like raiha, i had to watch him go down. i watched him enter a long winding spiral that ultimately led to our separation. and it hurt. it hurt even more when i had something to do with it in a very oblique manner. like raiha. like raiha, the people around me couldn't help. no one could get through to him. and yeah. it happened. shite does.   
  
Well, I'm contemplating an epilogue to go with this fic, to complete the trio of fics of Regrets and Love Hurts. I don't know... what say you guys?   
  
i welcome complaints and comments. just please... make them useful. thank you.   
  
  
  
  


the author remains on the search for her lifebond and the perfect coffee blend.

  
  
twenty second july two thousand and one   
twelve forty-one in the morning


End file.
